


Aftermath

by ElderWhizzerBrown



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, cause in In Trousers he does and this is pre-canon, my headcanon is that he quit, the morning after, whizzer smokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderWhizzerBrown/pseuds/ElderWhizzerBrown
Summary: Whizzer sighed, opened his eyes, and glanced over at Marvin. “I’ll never get men like you.”“Men like what?”





	1. Chapter 1

Marvin stared at the ceiling, wall, lamp, anywhere but at the man sitting on the edge of the bed. Whizzer, to his credit, wasn’t looking at Marvin either. His posture was relaxed, leaning back on his hands with his eyes closed. He was still naked as a statue of a Greek god, and Marvin might have been convinced that he was one if it weren’t for the rise and fall of Whizzer’s chest and his constant fiddling with the cigarette perched between his lips.

He’d been in the bar. He’d only had one drink before this man approached him and bought him another and took him back to his place like a stray puppy. And now he was pretending that none of it happened. He had to. The truth was harder to face.

Marvin could have stayed tangled in the sheets that smelled like Whizzer forever, but finally forced himself to get up and begin getting dressed again. “I have to go.”

Whizzer nodded, his eyes still closed. “Family at home?” Marvin almost fell over in his task of yanking on his trousers.

“How…?” 

“Did I know?” Whizzer smiled dully. “Your ring. Is she pretty?”

Marvin shook his head, pulling on his shirt and fumbling with the buttons. “I never noticed.”

Whizzer sighed, opened his eyes, and glanced over at Marvin. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. “I’ll never get men like you.”

“Men like what?”

“You didn’t have to choose, you know.” Whizzer took another draw on his cigarette, his tone biting, but not quite answering the question. “You can be gay and happy. You didn’t have to live a double life.”

Marvin scowled. “It’s a little late for this lecture. You should have told me that in college when there was a pregnancy and screaming parents and I was unsure about any of this.” He watched as Whizzer fiddled with the cigarette, looking down and not at Marvin anymore. “Those things are so bad for you.”

Whizzer just laughed and took another draw. “Should have told me that before I started. We all have our self-destructive habits. Besides,” He raised an eyebrow at Marvin, his flirtatious smile back. “Don’t you find it sexy?”

Marvin pulled his socks on. “Not really into it.”

“Figures.” Whizzer closed his eyes again. Marvin tried to ignore him as he stepped into his shoes. But another sentence from the man broke into his thoughts. “This can’t become a regular thing.”

“What?” Marvin gestured to the two of them. “This? Was that ever a possibility?”

Whizzer shook his head. “No. You were great and all, but things aren’t really my thing, get it? Especially not with men like you.” He took a final draw and set the cigarette down on the ashtray which stood on the dresser at the foot of the bed. “Just wanted to clarify.”

“No clarification needed. This was probably a bad idea, anyway. My wife will be worried.”

Whizzer nodded at the door. “Run along home, then. Get back to your nuclear family. The wife who’s beauty you ‘never really noticed’. The kid or two. The white picket fence. Have fun with that. Meanwhile, I’ll just be here.”

“Living in a shabby apartment and sleeping with every man who smiles your way?”

Whizzer laughed again. “Don’t be jealous.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin gets home.

He tried to slip in the door discreetly, but, of course, Trina was waiting on the old couch in her thin, yellow bathrobe. She turned his way immediately, not saying anything, just watching him, the unasked question of where he’d been still hanging in the air. They maintained eye contact for almost a full thirty seconds before Marvin looked away.

“I stayed late.” His standard excuse. Usually, however, it was true.

“You’ve never been this late.” 

Marvin shrugged. “I was this time.”

“It’s one in the morning.” Trina stood up and crossed the room to stand next to him, trying to catch his eye, as if mere eye contact would fix everything that was shattered between them.

“My work takes a while, sweetie.” He kissed her cheek. Marvin met her eyes, but it wasn’t him looking at her. He was hiding behind himself again. “I’ll be home sooner tomorrow.”

They both knew this was a lie. But neither of them needed to speak it, only nodding along for the other party in that way a functioning family must actually mean. Marvin made a beeline for their room. Trina moved to block him.

“You missed dinner. Aren’t you hungry?”

Marvin dodged her arms and finally reached the door. “I’ll eat in the morning.” 

And just like that, he was alone. He felt a twinge of guilt for lying to Trina, for having something like this to lie about in the first place. What was wrong with him? 

How come he was like this? It hardly seemed fair, most men moving through life happy with their wives and children, and Marvin, of all those men, was cursed with this. Yes, he felt bad for Trina, but wasn’t he the real victim here? 

Marvin got undressed for the second time that night, threw on some pajamas, and crawled into bed.

The last thing he thought of before dozing off was Whizzer’s words. _You don’t have to choose, you know. You can be gay and happy._ Whizzer knew nothing, he decided. His life hardly supported that idea in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
